Strawberries and Cigarettes
by JeKa-Kim
Summary: Malam itu Kim Taehyung patah hati. Tapi seseorang yang mengetuk pintu mobilnya menjungkir balikkan kisah cinta pemuda itu./"Aku Jeon Jungkook, kau punya rokok?". VKOOK/TAEKOOK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE.
1. Chapter 1

**Strowberries and Cigarettes**

 **Oleh : JeKa-Kim**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagunya** _ **Troye Sivan**_ **dengan judul yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo putus."

Taehyung serasa tersambar petir malam hari kala sang kekasih, Min Yoongi tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata putus. Yang benar saja! mereka bahkan baru keluar dari hotel setelah melewatkan malam panas bersama. Dan ini saja keduanya masih berada di area parkiran hotel. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi begini?

"Hahaha...bercandamu tidak lucu, sayang." Taehyung tertawa kering berharap ini memang lelucon dari sang kekasih.

"Aku serius, Tae. Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini dan malam ini juga."

Dan tatapan serius Yoongi membuat Taehyung sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang tidak membuat lelucon.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Tin Tin!

Sebuah suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil di depan mereka mengalihkan perhatian sepasang kekasih yang tengah berdebat itu.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain, jadi kumohon jangan mencariku lagi, Kim. Selamat tinggal dan maaf."

Yoongi membuka pintu mobil milik Taehyung dan berlalu begitu saja setelah sebelumnya sempat mengecup sekilas bibir pria tampan yang kini resmi menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Taehyung hanya mampu duduk diam membeku dibalik setir kemudi saat lelaki manis yang masih di cintainya itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil lain yang berada tepat di depan mobilnya.

Tangannya meremat erat setir mobil dengan rahang mengeras dan menatap pada mobil lain yang membawa mantan prianya mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir hotel. Yoongi telah pergi, cintanya telah kandas bahkan tanpa tahu alasan dan kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat hubungan mereka berakhir.

Taehyung membenturkan kepala pada setir kemudi dengan keras ketika mobil itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dengan seribu pertanyaan dan perasaan yang masih tertinggal.

Terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihan dan kegalauan hatinya, hingga membuat lelaki tampan bermarga Kim itu tak menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mobilnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan kaca mobil menyadarkan Taehyung dari kefrustasiannya. Merasa penasaran dengan siapa yang menganggu kegiatan meratapnya, maka pria 23 tahun itu memutuskan untuk menurunkan kaca mobil bagian penumpang.

Sret!

Kaca terbuka dengan seorang lelaki asing yang merunduk dan tersenyum manis pada Taehyung. Sangat manis hingga sesaat pria bermarga Kim itu lupa akan kekacauan hatinya.

"Hai~!"

Sapaan lembut itu menyadarkan Taehyung pada keterpakuannya dan sontak berdehem guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang.

"Oh, Hai juga...apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Taehyung mencoba untuk ramah.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, kau punya rokok?" kata lelaki asing itu tanpa basa-basi dengan tubuh yang masih menunduk dan mata yang menatap pada si pemilik mobil.

Cklek!

"Masuklah." kata Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang dimana lelaki asing tadi menunggu.

Yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jeon Jungkook menurut saja dengan melangkahkan kaki memasuki mobil milik Taehyung dan detik kemudian menutup pintu itu setelahnya duduk nyaman disamping si pemilik mobil.

Si marga Kim menatap intens pada sosok lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Cantik dan terlihat liar secara bersamaan. Irisnya biru berhiaskan bulu mata lentik dengan bibir semerah ceri membuat siapapun berhasrat untuk melumatnya. Tubuhnya tak begitu mungil, dengan kulit putih bersih bersinar, sangat indah untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Penampilannya tak kalah mengoda dengan mengenakan kaos putih polos yang di padukan dengan jaket kulit hitam. Sementara bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh celana jeans warna hitam, terlihat ketat hingga membuat paha seksi itu tercetak jelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang membuat pria cantik itu semakin menawan.

Taehyung mengulurkan sebungkus rokok beserta pematiknya pada Jungkook dan di terima dengan baik oleh si marga Jeon.

Pria Kim itu memang seorang perokok tapi hanya dalam keadaan tertentu saja. Dia bukan pecandu atau perokok aktif karena selain ingin hidup lebih lama, Yoongi juga melarangnya untuk menghisap benda candu itu. Oh, kenapa jadi membahas tentang Yoongi lagi? biarkan dia bahagia bersama yang baru, oke.

Taehyung masih disana, memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentik Jungkook yang bergerak untuk mengambil satu batang rokok dari dalam bungkus dan detik kemudian mengampitnya dengan bibir. Pematik menyala dibarengi dengan asap tipis yang mulai mengepul didalam mobil.

Beruntung kaca jendela mobil masih terbuka sehingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi tak terlalu pengap akibat kabut putih yang mengudara. Jungkook menghisap dan menghembuskan rokok dalam jepitan jarinya dengan begitu lincah dan hal itu tak luput dari pantauan seorang Kim Taehyung. Begitu mahir dan juga ahli membuat Taehyung yakin seratus persen bahwa Jungkook itu seorang perokok aktif.

Merasa di perhatikan, si Jeon melirik pada sang pemilik mobil dan dengan jahil menghembuskan asap dalam mulutnya pada wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Uhuk...uhukk..." Taehyung terbatuk tentu saja, sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa geli.

"Jangan berlebihan saat memandangku atau kau akan jatuh cinta nanti." kata Jungkook dengan penuh percaya diri.

Taehyung membenarkan dalam hati atas ucapan yang keluar dari belah bibir semerah ceri itu. Sebagai lelaki normal yang disuguhi wajah cantik seperti di hadapannya saat ini tentu saja Taehyung suka.

"Kau benar, tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk diabaikan begitu saja." kata Taehyung tak mau munafik.

Sekali lagi Jungkook tertawa renyah dan membuat si Kim tak berhenti mengarahkan pandangannya dari pria cantik itu. "Baru bertemu tapi sudah berani merayu, apa aku terlihat begitu murahan dimatamu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak merayu ataupun berbohong. Kau benar-benar indah untuk ukuran seorang pria." jujur Taehyung lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan..."

"Taehyung, namaku Kim Taehyung." sambung Taehyung dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh Jungkook.

"Ya. Taehyung...terima kasih untuk pujiannya tuan Kim Taehyung."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir disini?" tanya Taehyung yang merasa penasaran akan asal usul sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku baru saja dicampakan." jujur Jungkook dan kembali menghisap rokok di tangannya lagi.

Mungkin kali ini Taehyung akan bersyukur karena dia tidak sendirian meratapi kisah cintanya yang kandas. "Kenapa nasib kita sama, aku juga baru saja dicampakan."

"Aku tahu." jawab Jungkook dengan kini menatap ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung dibuat bingung dan penasaran dengan jawaban dari si cantik. Dia tahu darimana? "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena kekasihmu pergi bersama mantan kekasihku."

"Apa! jadi yang pergi bersama Yoongi tadi adalah kekasihmu?!" suara Taehyung sedikit meninggi karena tak menyangka saja jika akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Mantan kekasih, Tae. Aku baru saja di campakan jika kau lupa." kata Jungkook lagi dengan tatapan yang kini kembali memandang kedepan.

"Ah, ya. Mantan maksudku."

Si cantik kembali menghisap rokoknya dan meniupkan asap itu pelan. "Namanya Park Jimin. Awalnya dia menyuruhku datang ke restoran yang ada di hotel ini untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi yang tidak ku tahu adalah malam ini adalah malam terakhir kami sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Taehyung tidak menangapi, dia mendengar semua yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Kisah tragis yang sangat mirip dengan kisah cintanya sendiri.

"...dia memang pergi secara baik-baik. Tapi dia tak mengatakan alasan mengapa dia mencampakanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sampai kesini." Jungkook masih berceloteh dan kini membawa matanya kembali menatap pada sang pemilik mobil.

"...begitulah akhirnya bagaimana aku bisa sampai di mobil ini dan duduk di samping seseorang yang juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku." si cantik mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum manis.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya sama seperti aku masih mencintai Yoongi-ku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkekeh renyah. "Mencintainya? yang benar saja! dia bahkan memiliki kekasih lain dibelakangku, untuk apa aku menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mencintai keparat sepertinya."

Taehyung kembali diam terpaku. Yang dikatakan Jungkook benar, amat sangat benar dan dia setuju dengan itu. Yang pergi biarlah pergi, waktunya terlalu berharga jika hanya di gunakan untuk meratapi seseorang yang sudah bahagia bersama orang lain. Lagipula cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?

"Kau benar, Kook."

"Lupakan saja dia, masih banyak yang lebih baik dari mantan kekasihmu itu. Seperti aku misalnya." Jungkook berucap dengan mengerlingkan mata main-main.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi bingung dari si tampan Kim. Astaga! kenapa Taehyung itu polos sekali, sih? "Aku hanya bercanda, Tae. Berhentilah membuat ekspresi konyol, kau membuatku geli."

"Dan kau berhentilah mengejekku, Jeon Jungkook." kata Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal.

Beberapa menit terlewati tanpa ada suara yang terdengar. Mereka sama-sama diam tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi mengingat mereka memang masih asing satu sama lain. Jungkook masih sibuk menyesap rokoknya yang kini hanya tinggal separuh dengan Taehyung yang tetap setia mengamati gerak-gerik orang disebelahnya.

Entah mengapa Taehyung sangat menyukai wajah itu, dia bahkan tak jemu-jemu menatap wajah cantik Jungkook sedari awal hingga kini.

"Kau tidak merokok?" pertanya Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari acara menatapnya.

"Hanya sesekali." jawab Taehyung apa adanya.

Jungkook mengangguk paham lalu menyodorkan batang rokok yang tadi dia hisap ke arah Taehyung, menawarkan. "Kau mau?"

"..." tak ada jawaban, yang Jungkook dapat hanya tatapan blank dari si pemilik mobil.

"Aku jamin rokok ini akan terasa manis dibibirmu. Well, kau tau...para mantan kekasihku mengatakan bahwa rasa bibirku sangat manis dan kupikir itu pasti tertinggal disini." si cantik tak malu untuk membanggakan diri.

Taehyung masih cengo tak juga mengambil batang menyala yang disodorkan padanya karena yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya memandangi bibir merah itu penuh damba.

Jungkook yang merasa bibirnya diperhatikan dengan lekat malah dengan sengaja memainkan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan setelah itu menggigit main-main lunak basahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tatapan mengoda Jungkook layangkan pada lelaki tampan yang masih terpaku pada bibirnya.

"Huh?" Taehyung bingung. Mencoba apa yang Jungkook maksud?

"Aku tanya, apa kau ingin mencoba rasa bibirku? kau bisa melumatnya jika kau mau. Bagaimana, apa kau merasa tertarik?" si cantik bicara tanpa tahu malu. Lagi pula ia juga ingin merasakan bibir Taehyung yang terlihat tebal dan kissable.

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Taehyung sedikit meragu. Tentu saja ragu mengingat baru beberapa menit lalu mereka bertemu dan sekarang Jungkook menawarkan bibirnya untuk dilumat. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat bagi mereka yang tidak dalam hubungan apa-apa?

Alih-alih menjawab, si cantik bermarga Jeon itu malah membawa dirinya untuk bergerak mendekati Taehyung dan detik kemudian dia sudah duduk nyaman si atas pangkuan sang pemilik mobil.

Taehyung dibuat gugup dengan aksi tiba-tiba dari orang yang bahkan baru di kenalnya itu. Semakin gugup ketika Jungkook mulai menuntun tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik si Jeon, sementara tangan Jungkook sendiri sudah mengalung indah di leher Taehyung.

Mata mereka bertemu dengan si cantik yang mulai mendekat untuk mengikis jarak yang ada. "Aku memberimu izin penuh untuk menikmati bibirku, tuan Kim Taehyung." bisik Jungkook tepat didepan bibir Taehyung.

Dan bisikan itu tak mampu lagi membuat Taehyung menahan diri karena yang pria Kim itu lakukan adalah membawa lunaknya untuk bertabrakan dengan lunak lembut milik Jungkook.

.

.

Bibir mereka menyatu karena sebuah alasan. Sama-sama penasaran dengan rasa bibir satu sama lain.

Ciuman yang berawal dari tawaran Jungkook dan dimulai oleh inisiatif Taehyung itu kian memabukkan. Taehyung mengerakkan bibirnya dengan lincah diatas bibir tipis si Jeon, melumat atas bawah bergantian dengan Jungkook yang juga membalas tak kalah agresif.

Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu seolah terbang dan mengelitik perut masing-masing. Kepala Taehyung bergerak kekiri dan kekanan disela-sela pangutan, berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk semakin meliar. Jantung mereka bertalu-talu untuk alasan yang mereka sendiri tak tahu dan tak mereka mengerti.

Banyak orang mengatakan jika kau tak akan pernah bisa kenyang hanya dengan berciuman. Manusia pasti menginginkan lebih dari itu jika sudah mulai terbawa suasana.

Begitupun dengan Kim Taehyung.

Diawal sebelum bibirnya menyatu dengan Jungkook. Lelaki cantik itu sudah mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa rasa bibirnya itu manis. Dan Taehyung mengakui itu, bibir Jungkook itu tak hanya manis namun juga beracun seperti halnya rokok.

Candu dan membuatmu tak ingin berhenti.

Tak dapat dilukiskan lagi seberapa memabukkannya rasa yang Taehyung kecap. Manis yang bercampur dengan rasa mint yang berasal dari rokok yang tadi sempat Jungkook hisap membuat si pria Kim merasa seolah dia sedang melumat permen ternikmat sedunia.

Tapi sedikit yang membuat ciuman mereka berbeda adalah Taehyung bisa merasakan sedikit rasa strowberi yang entah berasal dari mana. Mungkin saja Jungkook memakan buah asam manis itu sebelum berciuman dengannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu...

Belah bibir mereka masih menyatu. Basah dan semakin panas karena lidah keduanya juga turut andil dalam permainan yang semakin memanas itu.

Jungkook bergerak liar diatas pangkuan Taehyung, tangannya meremat rambut Taehyung menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata. Dia tak salah jika berfikir Taehyung itu jago dalam hal ciuman mengingat bagaimana lincah bibir kissable itu bermain di atas bibirnya.

Sesekali ciuman mereka memang terlepas sekedar untuk mengambil nafas tapi menit kemudian kembali bertautan tanpa rasa canggung. Persetan dengan keduanya yang baru saja mengenal jika pada dasarnya mereka sama-sama tenggelam kedalam kecapan rasa bibir satu sama lain.

Tak ada yang peduli dengan suasana malam yang semakin larut atau udara dingin yang mulai menusuk. Yang terpenting bagi kedua insan itu hanyalah melampiaskan hasrat dan gairah masing-masing melalui bibir dan lidah yang masih setia menyatu.

Semakin meliar kala si tampan tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meremat gemas pantat montok yang meliuk-liuk diatas pangkuannya.

"Ughh~..." Jungkook melengguh nikmat ketika merasakan tangan besar itu meremas pipi pantatnya. Sedikit mengangkat badan tanda bahwa dia tak keberatan dengan permainan tangan Taehyung yang melecehkan bokongnya.

Sementara itu bibir Taehyung yang merasa tak cukup bermain pada bibir Jungkook kini beralih menuju leher putih nan mulus milik si mungil dalam pangkuannya.

"AHHHHHHH...Tae~!" Jungkook mendesah kacau dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas saat lehernya dihisap keras oleh Taehyung.

Merasa kurang dengan satu kissmark yang ia buat, Taehyung kembali membawa bibirnya untuk menghisap leher mulus itu. Terlalu larut dalam gairahnya sendiri membuat Taehyung tak menyadari dia telah menandai hampir seluruh bagian leher Jungkook.

Yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanyalah mendesah nikmat, sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan apa yang coba Taehyung lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Tangan Taehyung yang tadinya sibuk meremas pantat montok Jungkook kini bergerak ke atas dan menyusup pada kaos si cantik. Tujuannya hanya satu, ingin merasakan seberapa halusnya punggung telanjang milik si marga Jeon.

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Taehyung menggigit kecil bibir bawah si cantik meminta akses untuk lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut manis itu. Jungkook mengerti dan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan benda tak bertulang nan basah itu mengobrak-abrik gua hangatnya.

Sama-sama dimabuk gairah membuat mereka mengabaikan liur yang menetes di sela-sela bibir satu sama lain. Kecipak khas orang berciuman memenuhi setiap sudut mobil seolah memberitahu pada dunia bagaimana basah dan panasnya kedua insan itu menyatukan bibir.

"Eungh~" Jungkook yang merasa butuh untuk bernafas menepuk pelan dada bidang si tampan.

Mengerti akan isyarat si cantik, dengan tidak rela Taehyung melepaskan pangutan mereka. Matanya menatap pada belah basah yang baru saja dia nikmati tadi. Bibir Jungkook yang tadinya sudah merah kini semakin memerah dan juga bengkak. Sisa air liur masih tertinggal di sudut bibirnya dan Taehyung berinisiatif membawa tangannya untuk mengusap lelehan tersebut. Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah, tanda seberapa hebatnya ciuman mereka tadi.

Jungkook tersenyum manis kala merasakan usapan lembut pada sudut bibirnya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat suasana menjadi semakin syahdu.

"Kau tegang, Tae." kata Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

Karena demi dewa! dia bisa merasakan penis Taehyung telah menganjal di sela-sela belahan pantatnya sendiri. Hal yang wajar memang, mengingat mereka itu pria normal dan Jungkook pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ku pikir kita sama." kata Taehyung sambil melirik ke bawah, dimana terlihat ada yang mengembung dibalik celana si cantik.

Jungkook membawa tangannya untuk menagkup wajah Taehyung guna kembali bertatap-tatapan dan Taehyung tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Katakan Jungkook itu gila dan benar begitu adanya, maka dia memilih untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung lalu detik kemudian kembali memandang pria tampan itu penuh hasrat.

"Mau melanjutkan yang lebih dari ciuman?" tanya Jungkook dengan di sertai tatapan mengoda miliknya.

Taehyung bukanlah bocah usia lima tahun yang tak tahu kemana pertanyaan itu berlabuh. Tentu saja seks, memangnya apa lagi?

Katakan jika Jungkook gila karena dengan murahannya dia menawarkan diri untuk disetubuhi. Maka lain halnya dengan Taehyung, dia tidak gila. Dia itu orang waras, saking warasnya dia takkan mampu menolak pesona memabukkan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenku?" tawar si marga Kim.

Mendengar persetujuan dari si tampan membuat Jungkook menarik bibir keatas untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Setuju"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

Hai, salam kenal...aku pemilik dari akun **JeKa-Kim**

Masih baru coba2 nulis, jadi support aku ya guys...

Ini adalah cerita pertama aku, dan aku harap kalian semua menikmati cerita ini.

Kalau banyak yang suka, maka akan dilanjut...

Mampir juga ke **wattpad** aku : **JeKa-Kim**

Sekian dan terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberries and Cigarettes**

 **Oleh : JeKa-Kim**

 **Warning! full NC bagi yang masih dibawah umur OUT, EXIT, GO AWAYYYY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih malam yang sama dimana kini seorang Jeon Jungkook terbaring pasrah dalam tindihan Kim Taehyung. Pakaian yang tadi mereka kenakan tak lagi membungkus tubuh masing-masing karena memang sudah berceceran diatas lantai kamar.

Tubuh mereka telanjang. Jelas, karena sesampainya di apartemen milik Taehyung atau tepat ketika pintu apartemen itu tertutup, mereka kembali melanjutkan aksi saling berbagi kehangatan yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah selesai melakukan sesi berciuman di dalam mobil dan Taehyung yang menawarkan apartemennya untuk melakukan 'hal lebih'. Pada kenyataanya mereka benar-benar berakhir di apartemen milik si pria tampan.

Mungkin lebih tepat jika di katakan, Jungkook yang kini tengah memasrahkaan dirinya dicumbu diatas ranjang si marga Kim.

Diawali dengan Taehyung yang kembali memanggut bibir merah milik si submitif maka dimulailah pergumulan panas kedua insan asing tersebut. Saling melumat, menghisap dan menggigit main-main bibir masing-masing sebagai pemanasan sebelum berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih intim.

Tangan Taehyung tak tinggal diam karena kini sudah sibuk mempermainkan puting tegang milik Jungkook. Merangsang tubuh pemuda itu untuk semakin mendendangkan desahan karena Taehyung menyukai bagaimana bibir Jungkook mendesahkan namanya.

"Ahhhh...Tae~" dan suara desahan Jungkook benar-benar terdengar.

Libido Taehyung semakin meninggi, pria tampan itu menginginkan lebih. Jadi kini ia membawa bibirnya yang tadi mencumbu bibir Jungkook beralih dan berganti mencumbu pada nipple milik si cantik.

Menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit main-main dua tonjolan sekeras kerikil itu bergantian. Jungkook mendesah keras, hisapan Taehyung pada putingnya terlalu kuat dan hal itu membuat ia merasakan perih namun juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Hei! kenapa kau menyusu seperti bayi?" Jungkook berucap sembari mengelus pelan rambut hitam pria tampan yang tengah menyedot nipplenya penuh hasrat.

Plop~

Taehyung melepaskan hisapannya dan mendongak keatas guna melihat wajah merona milik Jungkook yang ternyata tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan memperlihatkan gigi kelinci milik si pemuda Jeon.

"Sial, Jeon! kenapa aku sangat berharap putingmu bisa mengeluarkan air susu. Rasanya benar-benar manis, tak kalah manis dengan rasa bibirmu. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku kecanduan." tulus Taehyung.

Jungkook terkikik senang mendengar pujian dari si dominan dibarengi dengan rona merah pada pipinya yang semakin tercetak jelas. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menangkup wajah Taehyung dan ia bawa untuk sejajar dengan wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan tak terelakkan jantung mereka sama-sama memompa abnormal.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, tuan Kim. Kau bisa menikmati tubuhku sepuasnya, malam ini aku milikmu. Sentuh dan cumbui aku sebanyak yang kau ingin. Apa kau mengerti?"

Alih-alih menjawab, tangan Taehyung kini terulur untuk mengenggam tangan kanan Jungkook yang tadi berada dipipinya kini beralih dia kecupi penuh sayang. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat nyaman berdekatan dengan Jungkook padahal mereka sama-sama baru mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kau milikku, Jeon." final Taehyung dan setelahnya mengecup lembut dahi si cantik penuh ketulusan.

"Ya. Aku milikmu. Jeon Jungkook milik Kim Taehyung." jawab Jungkook.

Bibir Taehyung tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman dan detik kemudian pria tampan berusia 23 tahun itu kembali membawa bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Jungkook.

Kali ini lembut, sangat lembut dengan mata mereka yang sama-sama terpejam seolah ingin merekam dalam otak masing-masing seberapa manisnya tautan bibir mereka saat ini.

Jungkook menginginkan lebih dan dia tak mau menjadi seorang submitif yang pasif. Jungkook juga ingin menikmati tubuh Taehyung, karena demi apapun! bukan hanya Taehyung yang kecanduan, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Taehyung rasakan padanya.

Si cantik membalas ciuman itu dengan sedikit menuntut dan karena terbawa suasana kini ciuman mereka kembali menjadi memanas. Jungkook bergerak pelan tanpa melepaskan ciuman untuk membalik keadaan dan Taehyung sama sekali tak merasa keberatan.

Sekarang posisi mereka berganti dengan Jungkook yang menindih tubuh besar Taehyung. Pahanya ia bawa mengkangkang dengan penis yang tepat berada diatas kebanggaan si pria Kim.

"Ergh~!" Taehyung mengeram nikmat karena Jungkook sengaja mengesek ereksi mereka di bawah sana.

Suasana kamar semakin di selubungi nafsu gairah dua orang saling asing tersebut. Bibir si cantik tak lagi menempel pada bibir tebal si pria dominan karena kini telah berganti untuk mengecupi leher si tampan. Semakin turun menelusuri, leher, puting dan juga perut prianya.

Petualangan bibir Jungkook akhirnya berhenti kala jilatannya sudah sampai pada titik yang paling ia inginkan. Apalagi kalau bukan penis tegang nan besar milik Taehyung. Sedikit ragu namun juga sangat amat penasaran, bisakan penis sebesar ini masuk ke dalam mulut dan lubangnya nanti?

Manik bening Jungkook melirik keatas dimana Taehyung juga tengah menundukkan kepala kebawah menatapnya. Taehyung mengerti akan kecemasan yang tengah melanda pada diri partnernya, jadi dia memilih untuk mengusap lembut pipi merona sosok dibawahnya penuh pengertian.

"Tak perlu mengulumnya jika kau merasa tak ingin." katanya penuh perhatian.

"Aku ingin. Hanya saja, bisakah penis sebesar ini masuk kedalam mulutku?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos.

"Kau tak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya, bunny."

Taehyung benar. Jungkook hanya perlu mencoba penis tegang itu jika ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasaran yang mengelayuti otak mesumnya. Jadi dengan keyakinan dan tekat yang telah ia kumpulkan, si pemuda kelici mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada batang tak bertulang tersebut.

Jilatan kecil ia sematkan sebagai pemanasan dan hal itu nyatanya berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali mengeram nikmat. Seinchi demi seinchi penis besar itu mulai masuk kedalam mulut si cantik, susah payah karena demi bumi dan segala isinya! ukuran penis milik Taehyung benar-benar diatas normal.

Jungkook membuka mulut selebar yang ia bisa, namun hal itu sama sekali tak membantu karena penis Taehyung hanya mampu masuk setengahnya saja. Meski begitu, Jungkook dengan sangat bersemangat mengerakkan mulutnya naik turun mengulum batang tegang tersebut. Liurnya meleleh bercampur dengan precum milik si tampan Kim.

"Argh, bunny~ hentikan." kata Taehyung disela-sela eramannya.

Slurut~

Jungkook melepaskan kulumannya lalu matanya menatap bingung pada si pria tampan. "Wae? apa servis mulutku terlalu buruk?"

"Buruk? tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tak ingin keluar lebih cepat."

Taehyung tak bohong tentang itu. Kuluman Jungkook pada penisnya bahkan lebih ahli dari servis mulut Yoongi dan itu berhasil membuatnya melayang. Namun tidak untuk keluar saat ini juga, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika seorang dominan keluar hanya karena kuluman.

Taehyung bangkit dan kemudian membawa Jungkook untuk kembali berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. "Kau telah bekerja keras dan sekarang giliranku untuk memanjakanmu."

\- VKOOK -

Ini salah! sangat salah karena mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun, namun peduli setan! biarkan mereka melewatkan malam ini dengan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja, biarkan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Sama-sama tegang, sama-sama dirundung gairah dan sama-sama ingin memberikan kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Maka disinilah Taehyung sekarang. Memulai keintiman dengan cara membuka lebar paha Jungkook berlawanan arah. Meneguk liur susah payah kala pemandangan lubang berkedut itu terhidang di hadapan matanya. Benar-benar mengoda dan membuat Taehyung gatal ingin segera memasukinya.

"Apa kau hanya akan memandaginya saja?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterpakuan. Si tampan menatap pada si cantik. "Sial, Kook! bagaimana bisa seluruh tubuhmu begitu mengoda?!"

Pipi Jungkook merona bangga. "Dan harusnya kau bersyukur bisa merasakan tubuhku, Tae. Jadi tunggu apalagi, lakukan apapun sesukamu pada tubuhku. Bukankah kau bilang aku begitu mengoda?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun Taehyung tanpa basa-basi menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lubang merah tersebut. Geli dan terasa nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Ahhhh~!" Jungkook mendesah dengan kepala mendongak keatas saat Taehyung mulai memasukkan lidah hangat itu kedalam liangnya. Tangan Jungkook tak sadar menekan kepala si pria tampan seolah memberikan akses lebih jauh untuk semakin melecehkan holenya.

Taehyung semakin bersemangat mengerjai lubang itu ketika telinganya tak henti menangkap suara desahan kacau dari sang submitif. Itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin ingin cepat-cepat memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang Jungkook.

"Taehyunghh~ masuki aku sekarang! ahhhhh~...rasanya sangat gatal, tae!." Jungkook merengek putus asa disela-sela desahannya.

Mendengar permohonan dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung melepaskan lidahnya dari lubang berkedut itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia membawa tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Jungkook. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut pipi merona milik si pemuda kelinci. Wajah Jungkook yang berkabut gairah semakin membuat ereksi Taehyung semakin berkedut-kedut minta segera dipuaskan.

"Katakan dengan jelas, bunny~. Apa yang harus kulakukan, hm?"

"Masuki aku, Tae. Masukkan penis besarmu ke dalamku, ugh~ obrak-abrik anusku dengan hujaman penis jumbomu. Gatal...lubangku benar-benar gatal." Jungkook mengadu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Persetan jika dibilang murahan! dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Hei! jangan menangis, aku mengerti. Dan sebelum kita memulai, aku peringatkan jangan pernah menyesali yang terjadi malam ini, oke."

Jadi Jungkook memilih mengangguk dua kali. Dia tahu apa yang Taehyung maksud, Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyesali melakukan hubungan badan dengan orang yang bukan kekasihnya. Jelas karena memang mereka tidak dalam ikatan apapun.

"Malam ini, sentuh aku seolah kau menginginkanku. Cumbui aku seakan aku milikmu. Setubuhi aku seperti kau menyetubuhi kekasihmu. Kumohon hancurkam aku dari dalam, Tae."

Jungkook sudah tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih, otaknya kosong karena yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya segera di setubuhi.

Taehyung mengerti dan Taehyung paham karena dia juga merasakan gairah yang sama. Nafsu mengalahkan akal sehat mereka, toh tak ada pihak yang dirugikan jika sama-sama ingin.

Si tampan memilih melumat sekilas bibir submitif sebelum memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan hole merah basah milik Jungkook. "Aku akan memulai dan aku berjanji akan membawamu terbang untuk merasakan yang namanya surga."

Taehyung mendorong pelan kejantanannya yang tegang untuk melakukan penetrasi. Susah payah dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuh, dalam hati mengumpat tentang betapa sempitnya lubang Jungkook. Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa masuk seinchi demi seinchi, merasa sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi, jadi dia memilih mendorong penisnya dalam sekali hentakan penuh.

Bles!

Crek!

"ARGHHH...TAEHYUNGGHHH!" Jungkook menjerit histeris ketika Taehyung membobolnya dalam sekali dorong. Tangannya mencakar kuat bahu Taehyung hingga berdarah dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Air matanya tak bisa di bendung lagi. Dia pikir pasti saat ini anusnya sudah robek karena rasa yang sangat perih dibawah sana.

Terbakar dan seolah dipaksa terbelah menjadi dua.

Taehyung terpaku. Matanya melotot tak percaya saat melihat penisnya berhasil tertancap utuh didalam anus Jungkook. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut dan mematung tak bergerak. Darah yang menetes disela-sela penisnya adalah alasan dari si pria bermarga Kim itu membatu. Jangan katakan jika Jungkook itu masih...

"Jeon, apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu dimasuki?"

Hanya anggukan yang Jungkook berikan sebagai jawaban karena mulutnya sibuk menggigit bibir menahan rasa sakit. Wajah Jungkook terlihat pucat seperti kertas putih, tanda bahwa itu dia benar-benar tengah kesakitan.

"Fuck! maafkan aku, aku tak tahu jika kau masih perjaka. Astaga, sialan! harusnya kau bilang padaku dari awal." Taehyung mengumpat dan menatap marah pada Jungkook.

Jelas saja marah. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menyerahkan hal yang paling berharga padanya yang hanya seorang asing. Disisi lain dia juga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Taehyung berani bersumpah! Jungkook itu terlihat sangat liar dan tak akan ada yang akan mengira jika pria secantik dan semengoda macam Jungkook ternyata masih suci dan dia adalah manusia bejat yang berhasil menodainya.

Selamat, Kim! kau sukses menjadi pria bajingan yang merenggut keperjakaan anak orang. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Taehyung, salahkan saja pada Jungkook yang hanya setia tutup mulut.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih perjaka, apa kau masih mau menyetubuhiku?" akhirnya si cantik mengeluarkan suara saat lubangnya sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan penis yang menyumpal didalam sana.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolak!" jawab Taehyung dengan sangat yakin.

"Karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu."

Sekali lagi Taehyung dibuat geram dengan jawaban Jungkook. Dia lalu membangkitkan diri untuk bangun dan berniat mencabut penisnya dari lubang si pemuda Jeon. Taehyung sadar diri, dia merasa sama sekali tak berhak mengambil kesucian seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Belum sempat Taehyung menarik penisnya, sepasang kaki melilit pinggangnya erat dan membuat batang tak bertulang itu kembali tertancap penuh kedalam lubang Jungkook.

"Ergh~" Taehyung mengeram saat merasakan pinggangnya ditekan kuat oleh sepasang kaki itu membuat penisnya tertanam semakin jauh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja mencabut penisku. Lepaskan aku, Jeon! aku tak mau merusakmu lebih jauh lagi."

"Dasar munafik!" Jungkook mengejek dan Taehyung melotot tak percaya. "...kau sudah terlanjur merusakku, berhentilah sok suci, bajingan! bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin membawaku terbang ke surga!? jadi tunggu apalagi, mulai bergerak dan tepati janjimu, Kim _keparat_ Taehyung!"

"Yakkk! tak tahukah kau jika aku sedang mencoba berbaik hati padamu, bitch!" Taehyung menyalak tak terima.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikan hati sialanmu itu! demi tuhan aku tak membutuhkannya, Kim! Hanya gerakkan penis brengsekmu itu didalam lubangku dan buat aku mendesahkan namamu, bajingan!"

Taehyung terbakar emosi dengan kalimat provokasi yang keluar dari mulut berbisa milik Jungkook. Jadi sekarang Taehyung memilih untuk menarik penisnya hingga ujung lalu kembali menghentakkan keras didalam anus Jungkook. Berkali-kali dan hal itu membuat si cantik benar-benar berteriak kacau.

"Apa seperti ini yang kau inginkan!" Taehyung bertanya dengan pinggang yang bergerak maju mundur dengan brutal.

"Yeah! seperti itu, lebih keras lagi! sodok aku lebih dalam dan kasar, Kim! Ahhh...ahhhh"

Taehyung menyeringai puas dan gerakannya semakin membabi buta mencari titik terdalam yang bisa membuat Jungkook menjerit lebih keras. Tak sia-sia karena detik kemudian, si cantik berteriak nikmat dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas.

"ARGHH, Taehyung...disana, disana terasa sangat nikmat!" Jungkook mnerancau tak jelas membuat seringaian Taehyung semakin lebar.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti jalang, bunny! desahkan namaku hingga suaramu habis, sayang!"

"Ugh~ yeah! aku jalangmu malam ini, Kim. Sialan, penismu benar-benar membuat lubangku semakin gatal."

Taehyung tersenyum puas dengan rancauan si kelinci Jeon. Merasa gemas ingin membuat Jungkook segera mencapai pelepasan maka Taehyung semakin menghujami prostat Jungkook dengan gerakan liar.

Sementara penisnya sibuk menumbuk, tangannya tak dia biarkan tinggal diam karena kini sudah mengocok naik turun junior tegang milik Jungkook.

Usaha Taehyung yang memanjakan lubang dan penis Jungkook tak sia-sia karena kini Taehyung bisa merasakan kedutan yang berasal dari penis dalam genggamannya dan hal itu membuat si tampan semakin bersemangat memanjakan sang submitif. Hingga...

"Arghhhhhhh...Taehyungghh!"

...Jungkook keluar begitu banyak dan menyempotkan spermanya pada tangan Taehyung. Dadanya naik turun dengan dibarengi nafas yang terengah. Taehyung tak berbohong tentang membawanya ke surga dan itu benar-benar terasa nyata setelah ia berhasil mencapai orgasme. Melelahkan namun juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

Akibat dari Jungkook yang mencapai pelepasan berimbas pada semakin mengetatnya lubang yang memenjarakan kejantanan Taehyung dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung yang tadi sempat berhenti bergerak kini kembali aktif menumbuk.

"ERRRGHHHH...lubangmu benar-benar membuatku gila, Kook! ini benar-benar sempit."

Yang dipuji tak memberi sahutan sebab Jungkook kini sibuk mengetatkan holenya berharap itu bisa membuat sang partner terpuaskan. Dan benar saja, erangan Taehyung semakin terdengar keras saat merasakan pijitan dalam setiap sodokannya pada lubang ketat itu.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama karena Taehyung sudah mencapai ambang pelepasan dengan menyemburkan spermanya didalam hole sang submitif.

"ARGHHH...Jungkook~!"

Crot crot

Panas dan penuh, begitulah yang Jungkook rasakan ketika sperma Taehyung merasuk begitu dalam memenuhi anusnya. Tubuh Taehyung ambruk dan menimba tubuh mungilnya dan tentu saja membuat ia seketika terserang sesak nafas.

"Sialan, Kim! kau berat jika kau lupa." Jungkook protes lalu mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk berbaring di sisinya. Sedikit mengerang sakit ketika penis Taehyung yang tadi masih tertancap diholenya ikut tertarik paksa seiring tubuh sang pemilik yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Alih-alih menjawab, kini Taehyung membawa kepalanya menatap pada sosok mungil yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Jungkook-ah~ bisakah aku mendapatkan ronde kedua?"

Pupil Jungkook melebar tanda dia tengah melotot horror pada lelaki tampan yang baru saja menyetubuhinya. Tak tahukah Taehyung jika holenya masih begitu panas dan perih? ditambah lagi di dalam sana juga masih terasa penuh akibat sperma Taehyung yang tertinggal.

Tak ambil peduli dengan pelototan Jungkook, nyatanya kini Taehyung kembali menindih dan mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang itu memasuki sarang.

Bles!

"YAKK! KELUARKAN PENISMU, BAJINGAN!" Jungkook berteriak histeris.

Seolah tuli, si marga Kim malah menyibukkan diri memompa pinggangnya naik turun dan tak lama kemudian dia bisa tersenyum lega sebab Jungkook sudah kembali ikut mendesah, menikmati permainan.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan seks menakjubkan yang tak akan pernah keduanya bisa lupakan. Pun tak ambil pusing dengan hari yang sudah mulai beranjak pagi.

Berawal dari berbagi rokok, berlanjut dengan berbagi ciuman dan berakhir dengan berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Tapi semua tidak selesai sampai disini saja, karena benang merah tak kasat mata mulai terjalin diantara kedua kelingking mereka.

\- VKOOK -

"Hoaammmm..." Taehyung menguap lebar kala berhasil terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ya, nyenyak karena setelah percintaan panasnya dengan Jungkook mereka berakhir tertidur dengan saling berpelukan. Tunggu! omong-omong tentang Jungkook kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Taehyung membawa mata dan tangannya untuk meraba sisi ranjang yang di tepati Jungkook, nyatanya ranjang itu telah kosong. Jungkook tak ada di sana, jadi apa yang semalam itu adalah sebuah mimpi indah.

Untuk memastikan apa dia bermimpi atau tidak maka Taehyung melebarkan mata meneliti keadaan ranjang. Masih ada noda sperma bercampur darah hampir kering di atas sprei dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kejadian semalam bukan mimpi belaka. Lalu dimana Jungkook?

"Kook! Jungkook?!"

Hening...

Taehyung pikir Jungkook mungkin saja tengah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, jadi pria 23 tahun itu bangun dari ranjang dan membawa tubuh telanjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

Taehyung mengetuk pintu dan kembali memanggil seseorang yang semalam melewatkan malam panas dengannya. "Jeon! kau ada didalam?!"

Krik Krik

Masih tetap hening dan tak ada sahutan...

Pria Kim tak lagi bisa menahan diri jadi dia memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

Cklek!

Mata Taehyung mengedar ke setiap sudut ruangan, namun nihil yang ia dapat. Jungkook tak ada disana dan kamar mandi itu pun kosong melompong.

Tak mendapati apa yang ia cari maka Taehyung kembali berjalan menuju ranjang dan melemparkan tubuh telanjangnya ke sana. Diam terpaku sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi mencari, namun mau mencari kemana jika dia sama sekali tidak tahu asal usul dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kenapa dia kabur dariku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Ceritanya masih abu-abu ya...

Yang masih penasaran, ikuti terus kelanjutannya.

Kasih kritik dan saran juga boleh, supaya kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya.

Luph u all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberries and Cigarettes**

 **Oleh : JeKa-Kim**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelinci berjalan terseok-seok menuju halaman rumah dengan memegangi pinggangnya sendiri. Rasa sakit masih setia mengelayuti seluruh badannya. Tentu saja jika semalam ia habiskan dengan bercinta sampai menjelang pagi. Oh, bolehkah ia menyebut itu dengan bercinta sementara ia melakukannya bukan dengan seseorang yang ia sebut dengan kekasih.

Kalian benar jika menebak bahwa pemuda itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu nyatanya benar-benar kabur dari apartemen Kim Taehyung setelah merelakan keperjakaannya direnggut oleh pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Sial! kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Jeon! kau dengan murahannya menyerahkan kesucianmu pada pria asing dan sekarang kau mulai menyesalinya! kau benar-benar jalang, Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Memang benar pepatah yang mengatakan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan begitulah yang di alami Jungkook saat ini. Namun, bisa apa jika nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, mau marah dan menyesal pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Toh, dia sendiri yang memulai dan menawarkan diri untuk disetubuhi.

Dan kini ia menyesal? cih, lupakan saja rasa menyesalmu itu! harusnya penyesalan itu kau lakukan saat memasuki pintu apartemen Kim Taehyung, Jeon!

Menyesal apanya! munafik ia. Bukankah penis Taehyung masih terbayang bahkan masih terasa memenuhi lubangmu, Jeon? akui saja jika bersetubuh dengan seorang Kim Taehyung mampu menjadikanmu gelap mata. Dasar munafik! pura-pura sok menyesal. Heol! mati saja sana!

Jungkook masih setia mengumpati dirinya sendiri dengan wajah merah merona ketika kejadian semalam berseliweran diotaknya. Dia tampak seperti seorang perjaka yang baru diambil keperawanan lubangnya. Ups, bukankah itu memang kenyataanya.

Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu terulur untuk memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang, bermaksud membuka pintu dari luar.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan Jungkook kembali menutupnya dengan perlahan setelah berhasil memasuki rumah. Langkah kaki jenjangnya ia bawa untuk berjalan pelan seolah tak ingin menimbulkan suara.

"Darimana saja hingga baru pulang pagi hari seperti ini?"

Deg!

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Jungkook terjengkat kaget. Mata hitamnya ia bawa untuk menatap pada sumber suara dan ia menemukan sang kakak yang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang sembari menatap tajam kearahnya.

"H-hyung sudah bangun?" Jungkook tergagap, antara gugup dan takut.

Itu Jeon Seokjin. Pria berwajah cantik bak malaikat namun berkelakuan seperti iblis jika sedang marah. Dan sialnya! iblis berkedok malaikat itu adalah kakak kandung dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Bangun kepalamu! aku bahkan tidak tidur karena menunggumu pulang! jadi berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal atas ketidakpulanganmu, Jeon Jungkook!" tatapan penuh intimidasi Seokjin layangan pada sang adik semata wayang.

Hidup jauh dari kedua orang tua yang tinggal di luar negeri membuat Seokjin harus ekstra ketat menjaga dan mengawasi Jungkook. Ia hanya tak ingin sang adik ikut terseret arus pergaulan bebas yang memang menjadi tren dikalangan para anak muda jaman sekarang. Jungkook itu tanggung jawabnya.

"A-aku menginap dirumah teman. Ya, dirumah teman." sial! jawaban macam apa itu, mana mungkin kakaknya percaya begitu saja.

"Teman mana yang kau maksud?!" Seokjin mengejar dan kini berganti memicing curiga pada sang adik.

"Irene, ya...aku menginap dirumah Irene." sekali lagi Jungkook mencoba mencari alasan dan berdoa dalam hati semoga kali ini kakaknya percaya.

"Irene? apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hingga membuatmu sampai tak pulang ke rumah?" Seokjin tak menyerah. Ia butuh alasan lebih, jikapun Jongkook menginap dirumah orang lain maka untuk apa hal tersebut adiknya itu lakukan. Apalagi Jungkook menginap dirumah seorang gadis. Jika terjadi apa-apa kan bisa repot.

"Be-belajar kelompok!" sahut Jungkook cepat meskipun dibarengi dengan kegagapan yang kental. Hanya itu yang ada dalam otaknya dan ia tak memiliki hal lain lagi untuk dijadikan alasan yang masuk akal.

Tak mau berhenti sampai disitu, Seokjin kembali mengintrogasi. "Kau yakin hanya belajar kelompok? kalian tak melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng dua kali mengerti akan maksud 'macam-macam' dari sang kakak. Sebenarnya dia memang telah berbuat 'macam-macam' tapi bukan dengan seorang yang bernama Irene dan tak perlu dijelaskan pun kalian pasti tahu siapa yang Jungkook maksud.

"Tidak hyung, aku bersumpah tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan Irene. Hyung kan tahu sendiri aku tidak menyukai gadis."

Tentu saja Seokjin tahu. Adiknya itu memang satu spesies dengannya, sama-sama menyukai pisang daripada melon. Mereka gay dan mereka bangga dengan hal itu. Love yourself, oke!

"Baiklah, kali ini hyung percaya. Tapi ingat! sekali lagi hyung mendapati kau tak pulang ke rumah, maka saat itu juga kau habis, Jeon Jungkook."

Sang adik mengangguk berkali-kali dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena terhindar dari omelan iblis betina.

"Sana masuk kamar! mandi dan ganti bajumu. Hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja, makanlah selagi hangat." kata Seokjin dengan penuh perhatian lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu kediaman mereka.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya saat melihat kakaknya malah berbalik menjauh.

"Tidur tentu saja! aku benar-benar mengantuk karena semalam terjaga untuk menunggumu pulang." untung saja ini adalah hari minggu jadi Soekjin bisa menggunakan hari liburnya untuk tidur dan beristriahat.

Sebagai putra sulung keluarga Jeon, selain menjaga Jungkook, Seokjin juga mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk mengurusi perusahan keluarga mereka yang ada di Korea. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah tentu saja. Jadi ketika ia mendapatkan kesempatan libur, maka ia akan memanfaatkan hari itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Maaf." lirih yang lebih muda. Menyesal karena telah membuat hyung tercintanya begadang sementara dia sendiri sibuk bercinta dengan seorang pria asing.

Seokjin menghela nafas kasar. "Tak apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang dengan selamat."

Mendengar kalimat pengertian dari sang kakak membuat Jungkook kembali tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang tampak mengemaskan. "Selamat tidur, hyung."

"Hm, selamat pagi sayang~"

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat setelah insiden dimana Kim Taehyung bercinta dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dan tak terasa sudah seminggu penuh kejadian itu berlangsung namun nyatanya sukses membuat Kim Taehyung dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja jika otak dan tubuhnya masih mengingat jelas peristiwa tak terlupakan tersebut. Seluruh rasa dan aroma dari lelaki cantik nan manis yang masih saja belum ia tahu asal usulnya itu nyatanya berhasil membuat Kim Taehyung kecanduan.

Jungkook dan seluruh atensinya terus saja berputar di otak Taehyung seolah tak ingin membiarkan pemuda Kim itu hidup tenang. Dan benar saja, karena selama satu minggu ini Taehyung tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak serta makan dengan enak. Yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi.

Mungkin Taehyung menyukainya atau mungkin Taehyung telah jatuh cinta padanya. Taehyung bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa seminggu lalu dia baru saja dicampakan oleh sang kekasih. Benar-benar hebat pengaruh seorang Jeon Jungkook bagi Kim Taehyung.

Drett Drett Drett

Bunyi getaran ponsel menyadarkan Taehyung dari acara melamunkan Jungkook. Tak ingin si penelepon menunggu terlalu lama, maka Taehyung memilih untuk mengangkat telpon dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

"Halo, dengan siapa saya bicara?" Taehyung menyapa sopan karena ia merasa bahwa itu adalah telepon penting.

 _"Kami dari pihak universitas Bangtan, apa benar ini dengan mahasiswa atas nama Kim Taehyung?"_ seseorang disana memberi sahutan.

"Ah, ya benar. Saya Kim Taehyung, maaf tapi ada keperluan apa anda menelfon saya?"

 _"Jadi begini saudara Kim, kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa anda diterima untuk menjadi guru magang di SMA Bangtan yang masih satu yayasan dengan kampus kita. Karena besok adalah hari senin, mereka menginginkan anda mulai mengajar hari itu juga. Apa anda bersedia?"_ Suara di seberang sana memberitahu.

"Tentu saja saya bersedia." Taehyung menyahut cepat.

 _"Kalau begitu besok anda tidak perlu datang ke kampus. Anda bisa langsung mendatangi SMA tersebut karena kepala sekolah mereka menginginkan anda untuk langsung datang menemui beliau. Anda sudah tahu tempatnya, kan?"_

"Baiklah, saya mengerti dan terima kasih untuk informasinya."

 _"Sama-sama saudara Kim. Semoga masa magang anda berjalan dengan lancar. Selamat siang."_

"Ya, Terima kasih dan selamat siang."

Tut tut tut

Panggilan terputus.

Taehyung hanya tak menyadari jika benang merah tak kasat mata dijari kelingkingnya telah semakin kuat mengikat. Dan darisanalah kisah cinta yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

.

.

Jungkook menuruni anak tangga dengan begitu tergesa untuk menghampiri sang kakak yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

Hari ini dia bangun kesiangan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya itu sudah menjadi agenda rutin setiap hari karena memang Jungkook tak mengenal yang namanya bangun pagi.

"Pagi, hyung." Sapa Jungkook pada sang kakak yang sedang mengoleskan roti panggang dengan selai coklat.

"Pagi juga, sayang." Jawab Soekjin dan kemudian meletakkan seporsi roti panggang yang telah ia olesi selai coklat tadi di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook segera menyambarnya tanpa permisi. Mengunyah terburu-buru hingga tak sadar sang kakak tengah menatapnya dengan menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu kebal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Jungkook.

"Makanlah perlahan, kau bisa tersedak nanti." nasihat Seokjin.

"Uhukkk-uhhukkk." belum ada satu detik Seokjin memperingati, nyatanya Jungkook benar-benar tersedak roti yang ia kunyah tadi.

"Dasar kelinci nakal. Lain kali cobalah untuk bangun lebih awal, Kook. Jadi kau tak akan takut datang terlambat seperti yang kau lakukan setiap hari." Meski mengomel, Seokjin dengan telaten menyodorkan segelas susu untuk sang adik dan menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook meminum susunya dengan rakus berharap potongan roti yang membuatnya tersedak tadi bisa segera tertelan. Tak lucu saja jika dia dinyatakan tewas tersedak seperti kasus-kasus yang pernah ia tonton di siaran berita TV.

"Aku bukannya tak mencoba hyung, hanya saja mataku tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk bangun pagi." Jungkook berujar setelah sempat mengatur nafas pasca tersedak tadi.

"Tentu saja matamu tak bisa diajak kompromi jika yang kau lakukan adalah bermain game di ponsel hingga larut malam." Seokjin itu tahu jika Jungkook hanya mencari alasan saja.

Pada dasarnya Jungkook itu pemalas. Melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya sendiri tanpa peduli resiko yang menanti. Termasuk menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game hingga melupakan segalanya. Bahkan terkadang Seokjin harus menegurnya untuk sekedar mandi atau makan. Maklum saja, anak bontot yang terlalu dimanja memang selalu seenak jidatnya sendiri.

"Hehe...aku berangkat hyung. Takut terlambat." pamit Jungkook dan bangkit dari duduknya, mengecup sekilas pipi sang kakak setelahnya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Tsk. Kau jelas sudah terlambat dan masih bisa bilang takut terlambat." Seokjin menyindir.

"Setidaknya aku berusaha untuk pura-pura datang tidak terlambat, hyung. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti." Jungkook melambaikan tangan pada sang kakak dengan riang.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Teriak Seokjin karena adiknya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, senin yang telah di janjikan akhirnya tiba juga. Kim Taehyung, si mahasiswa magang telah duduk dengan nyaman di kantor milik kepala sekolah SMA Bangtan.

"Jadi anda yang namanya Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa yang ditugaskan magang di sekolah ini?" Jung Hoseok, selaku kepala sekolah bertanya pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya saem, saya Kim Taehyung dan untuk enam bulan ini akan sangat merepotkan anda. Jadi mohon bantuannya, Jung saem." Taehyung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sejenak dan di ikuti oleh yang lebih tua. Kedua tangan itu berjabat dan saat itu pula di mulailah masa magang seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami, Taehyung-ssi dan semoga anda betah menjalani masa magang di sekolah ini. Mohon bimbingannya juga untuk murid-murid kami." Hoseok beramah-tamah dengan sang guru magang dengan menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

"Terima kasih, Jung saem. Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik." Taehyung ikut tersenyum ramah dengan Jung Hoseok yang menepuk bahunya dua kali memberi semangat.

"Ya. Titip anak-anak Taehyung-ssi." pesan Hoseok dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kepala sekolah dan pamit undur diri. Seperti yang telah di jadwalkan, hari ini Taehyung mendapatkan tugas untuk mengajar jam pertama di kelas 3-2.

Maka disinilah Taehyung sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan tangan yang terulur untuk memutar knop pintu di handapannya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang melanda. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga hari pertamanya magang bisa berjalan dengan baik dan sesuai rencana.

Cklek!

Pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat para siswa yang ada di dalam kelas 3-2 diam seketika dan duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing. Hal yang biasa di lakukan karena para siswa hafal di luar kepala jika jam pelajaran sudah akan segera di mulai bersamaan dengan guru yang masuk.

Namun itu hanya berlangsung sementara karena percaya atau tidak, para siswa dan siswi itu mulai kembali membuat keributan dengan berbisik satu sama lain. Terang saja jika yang mereka lihat adalah seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata tengah berdiri didepan kelas dan memandang pada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Woah, apa dia model? kenapa bisa tampan sekali?" seorang sisiwi berkomentar.

"Daebak! dia benar manusia? bagaimana manusia bisa memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang begitu sempurna?" siswi lain menyahut.

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"Bagaimana bisa pria seindah itu ada di sini? apa dia adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga?"

"Sudahkah dia memiliki kekasih? aku akan menjadi yang pertama mendaftar jika belum."

Lain halnya dengan para siswi yang sibuk memuji, lain pula para siswa yang menyindir karena merasa tersaingi.

"Tampan apanya. Aku bahkan seribu kali lebih tampan, paling dia melakukan operasi plastik agar terlihat mirip dengan salah satu anggota BTS."

"Tingginya bahkan hampir mencapai dua meter, apa dulu saat mengandung ibunya ngidam tiang listrik?"

"Malaikat pantatku. Terkadang wajah bisa menipu, lihat saja dia pasti adalah jelmaan iblis."

"Aku yakin 69 persen dia adalah seorang pemain wanita."

"Kenapa harus 69. Bukankah lebih lebih meyakinkan dengan 100 persen?"

"Suka-sukaku! jika aku menyukai posisi 69, mau apa kau?!"

Merasa suasana kelas mulai memanas, si pria tampan berdehem keras mencoba menenangkan keributan yang terjadi.

"EKHEM !"

Tak sia-sia karena detik kemudian para siswa-siswi mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" pria itu mulai menyapa.

"Selamat pagiii juga, tampan~!" itu para siswi yang menyahut karena para siswa hanya mampu memandang malas pada pria tampan di depan sana yang resmi mereka anggap sebagai saingan.

Tak peduli dengan jawaban nyleneh dan tatapan memuja dari semua siswi, maka si pria tampan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kalian pasti bingung kenapa saya ada disini, benar?"

"NEEEE...!" sekali lagi hanya para siswi yang menjawab antusias.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Kim Taehyung dan selama enam bulan ke depan saya bertugas sebagai guru magang di kelas kalian. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa membatu dan mengikuti pelajaran saya dengan baik." Taehyung memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar.

"Kenapa enam bulan, saem?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang siswi yang mengangkat tangan membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksud saya kenapa hanya magang enam bulan, saem. Selamanya juga kami tidak masalah." dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat para siswi mengangguk setuju dengan tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung.

Sementara itu Taehyung hanya mampu tersenyum kaku. 'Astaga! apa seperti ini kelakuan remaja zaman sekarang? benar-benar pandai mengombal.'

"Itu karena memang masa magang hanya di tetapkan selama enam bulan. Jadi apa masih ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

Seorang siswi berambut panjang mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Apa saem sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Brak!

Taehyung sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab jika saja pintu masuk kelas tidak di banting dengan keras hingga membuat semua penghuninya terjengkat kaget.

Sama halnya dengan Taehyung, tapi pria itu tak hanya kaget namun juga hampir mengeluarkan jantungnya kala melihat penampakan seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

Syok dan hampir lupa caranya bernafas. Karena demi Tuhan, sosok di ambang pintu itu adalah sosok yang ia cari dan nanti selama satu minggu terakhir ini.

Dia Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung yakin seribu persen bahwa matanya masih sehat dan dia tak mungkin salah mengenali orang karena seluruh yang ada pada pemuda cantik bermarga Jeon itu sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Gila memang, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang ada.

Tapi kenapa Jungkook ada disini?

Kenapa penampilannya berbeda 180 derajat dengan satu minggu lalu? berantakan dan terlihat seperti brandalan. Jangan lupakan juga setangkai permen lolipop yang bersarang nyaman di dalam mulutnya serta beberapa tindik yang terpasang pada dua daun telinga Jungkook. Kemana perginya Jungkook yang ia lihat satu minggu yang lalu?

Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan seragam SMA yang pemuda kelinci itu kenakan?

Taehyung menatap lekat-tekat pada si Jeon yang juga sedang menatapnya melotot tak kalah terkejut. Iris mereka bertemu, detik kemudian saling menunjuk satu sama lain dan bersiap membuka mulut hingga akhirnya mereka...

"KAUU! / KAUU!"

...berteriak kompak.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Ohoo...akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi…

Jangan lupa foll, fav dan reviewnya ya...thk's


End file.
